


The One With Two Hearts

by Kakasakufangirl



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:56:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakasakufangirl/pseuds/Kakasakufangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice is the one now that needs saving but who will save the savoir of Underland when she is unresponsive, unmoving and well put, dead or so it seems. It is up to old friends to get her back, a mad hatter and someone that the underlings feel are not deem to be up to the challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Two Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After reliving a memory, that renders her without sleep, Max meets a stranger and things take a turn for the worse when she falls over some rails.

It was cold, gruesomely so as she shut another large frost ridden door. It was cold against her finger tips. It only took a few seconds for the frost bite to burn most of her fingers that's how cold it was. Quickly she turned around and rushed through the frozen hall trying to keep her balance as she did so for the floors were slippery.

The loud sound of ice breaking echoed behind the door she just closed. A voice screamed at her for her to stop what she was doing but the girl continued to ignore her as she darted up the steps to an outer door. There was a long balcony with no rails as the end came at a sharp point. It shined as the moonlight harped above it, giving her clear view of the body of water that laid below.

An idea popped up in her head. A crazy insane idea that she figured would likely get her killed if she didn't pull it off right. Well, she's done crazier things and survived from less. She ran back in to the room and grabbed her bag she brought with her. With her finger and her thumb, she whistle for a couple of nosy fairies who fluttered their way over towards her.

"I need you to take this to a friend of mine. She's from my world. Just drop it off in the garden and then get out of there. Once you've completed that your debut to me is repaid, got it?" She looked at each of them expectantly as they all nodded in unison. "Good then go. Hurry!" She urged.

She watched as they each grabbed the straps from her carrier bag and flew to the outside. The sound of the door breaking open alerted her of another more dark presence. A tall woman with dark black hair walked over towards her with a menacing tone in her voice. "Oh Alice," she spoke her name with such malice that she could feel the ice cracking in the distance.

The blonde watched as her frost giants blocked the entrance she just came out of. The woman looked back and smiled. While she was momentarily distracted, Alice grabbed her staff that she had took before she got here.

"Did you really think you could just waltz in here and free my lovelies? They are meant for me and not your greedy, self-righteous paws to touch. Do you realise how long it's going to take me to get them back? In fact, I should eliminate you just for intervening!" Her words were as cold as ice.

"I understand but a girl's life belongs to her own, not you. You don't need them and they certainly don't belong to you. I am just a humble servant doing her job so others may live." Alice said as she slowly backed up towards the balcony.

The woman began ascending the stairs quicker than any human could but of course, she wasn't human. Maybe once but not any more. Alice had to keep that in mind as she checked on her way out. She only took her eyes off of the woman for a second before she stood in front of her like an intimidating statue.

"Alice...you aren't thinking of leaving me are you?" She said as she caressed the girl's cheek. Leaving was an understatement. Leaving implied a change of coming back. "That would make me very upset if you do that."

"No. No I am not leaving..." She breathed as she pulled the staff from behind her back and hit her with it. "I'm never coming back!" With that she dashed for the edge of the balcony in rush of adrenaline.

The woman screamed as she picked up her staff and shot a cold bolt of ice into the girl's back. It hit her but she still managed to fall into the ocean. A jolt of sharp pain ran through her back like and electric shock. The last thing she remembered before she past out was how pretty the sea was when the moonlight hit it.

  


~ • ~

  


"Alice! What are you doing up there? Do you know how dangerously close you are to falling off the edge?" A voice called out in panic. Alice turned around to see her friend Max just staring up at her with fear in her eyes. "Your mother will scream bloody muder if she catches you."

Standing on the edge of what would be a three story drop was none other than Alice Kingsleighly, the savoir of Underland and soon to be slayer of the Jabberwocky. The girl looked down at the other person, who came to join her for the briefest second, only to look up at the darkening sky. For minutes ago it held a radiant shade of orange and pink streaks in the sky.

"Then we should make sure she doesn't catch us." The girl turned around on the edge to continue what she was doing. She watched as the sun slowly crept behind the horizon as the moon decided to take it's place in the sky. "It so beautiful up here, Max! Please, come and join me."

Max, who never had been one for dangerous escapades, simply gave her an incredulous look. The girls dark green and white dress would rumple on the spot should she climb up there and join her friend but seeing as she didn't have many friends at all she had no right to argue. Especially since the girl was always so nice to her, that was more than she could say about others.

Reluctantly the other girl joined her and with slow and cautious movements she sat next to the blonde and watched the sunset. "My father will tear my hide if he finds out." She sounded worried but all of that faded away once she seen the beautiful scenery that Alice did.

If there was one thing that Alice taught her was to enjoy things, even the smallest of things could bring her happiness. Something she didn't get often since her father worked in a obituary as a mortician. It greatly disturbed her but there was nothing she could do for one day she'd be running the business.

"You were right Alice, it's absolutely breathtaking." Max spoke softly for times like these all she wanted to do was breathe and relax. The wind picked up, gently brushing her long brown hair over her shoulder.

"One day...I'm going to travel that ocean to see new and amazing worlds." When Alice Kingsleighly put her mind to it, there was rarely anything she couldn't accomplish and Max truly believed that. Often her hope of a better future made her almost believe that one day she could have one to.

"What about you Max?"

"Me?" The girl couldn't imagine leaving this place let alone her home. She knew where she belonged and that was taking care of her father's business. Something she was told would one day be hers. When she got older she would learn how to dress the many men and women who would soon come to pass but she'd never tell Alice that. "I don't know yet. I think I'll live in the now, for now."

"Well don't stay there too long. There's too much to do and little time to do it. And I plan to take every moment of my time." She spoke with such serenity, such confidence that made the other girl envy her so much. Her mother told her that envy was an ugly trait to have so she pushed the filling away.

Max sighed but smiled. "Never change...for anyone and never let anyone change you."

  


~ • ~

  


Her eyes opened in flash. Quickly she sat up and looked around her room, nothing. Max rubbed the sleep from her tired eyes and tried to relax in her bed. She hasn't been sleeping well since these sudden burst of dreams of Alice started to cloud her mind.

Of course she thought of Alice every other day since the woman left for her three year long journey on her father's ship. The girl had heard rumors of her returning and going so crazy that Lord Hamish, her ex fiancé, placed her in a Psychiatric Hospital. Those were just rumors of people who spent all day gossiping about others.

That was the last she ever heard about the Kingsleighly's which was strange since they have a shop down by the docks. She remembers seeing it on her weekly browse through the docking and undocking boats to see off the many seamen who went fishing. Her friend's father worked there and from time to time she got to see him when he wasn't unloading the cargo.

The sound of thumping and yelling echoed from the lower floor. It was her mother and father, she knew that much for sure. They were arguing about the usual. Her mother wanted her to marry soon and do things a normal lady her age should do. Her father, on the other hand, wanted her to take over the business just like he promised her when she was younger.

To be blunt, she hated both of those ideas. She wanted to just be free like she was when she was younger. Free to walk around town without a care in the world. Free to talk with others while some took her less seriously than others. Free to just stop worrying about what she wanted to do in her life and just do it.

What ever that something she wanted to do was she'd know it when she find it until then, it definitely wasn't marrying some prude man who wanted nothing from her but for her to bare him children. While she did enjoy others company she didn't want to work with the dead on a regular basis as her father did. If she thought Alice talking to her imaginary friends in Wonderland or what ever it was she called it; she should've seen her father talking to the dead at that time. Creepy and strange.

Max, figuring she wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon so she decided to write another letter that she would never send to her dear friend. Sbe usual wrote about her hopes or dreams that she had. The memory was fresh in her mind as she wrote truly and wholeheartedly:

_Dear Alice,_

 _It's been years since we've last spoken actual words towards each other though I have wrote many letters to you that I have yet to send. I have been scared to say the least, to write you, for I've known you've grown in experience; mind and growth while I've stayed the same person you knew as a child._

 _

For some reason I can't seem to forget you for my dreams remind me everyday of the person I've missed the most. Since we were children...nothing in my life has been as exciting as when I was with you. I miss our carefree days and though I know we can never return to them I enjoyed our time together.

Sincerely, your friend,

Maxine Bennett.

_

She stared outside her window and enjoyed the very cool breeze that emitted from the wind. She loved the night sky when the lights came out to expel their beauty and the moon showed parts of it's face each night. It made her wonder what she could learn if she was adventurous like Alice.

A flicker of light caught her eye as she peered down at her yard where a mysterious person was standing there. Their body wiggled as if it was being tickled to death. The mysterious person had on a long coat that ran down it's tall frame. From there she could only see the gras covering up it's feet from her sight.

There was a bag lying next to it that it didn't seem the least bit interested in grabbing. "Hello, sir? Madam? Um you shouldn't be here." She said as she tried to keep her voice lowered but high enough for the person to hear.

It made no indication that it heard her it just stared. Suddenly it turned around and started to run away, well more like hobbled away. Something made her want to chase after it and whatever that feeling was she hoped it was a good one. Max grabbed her coat and a pair of boots that had been set by the door and crept down the steps of her house.

Her mother and father were still arguing which made her escape all the more easier as she maneuvered her way to the back yard. After opening and shutting the door quietly she walked over to where she last saw the mysterious person and crouched by the bag that laid there.

It had a unique brand on the flap but other than that it was pretty bland. Inside the carrier bag were a couple of navigational tools like a campus, a map, a couple of papers with a bunch of dates on them, a rare silver fountain pen and a medium sized black ball the size of small head. She began to look through the papers to see who the bag belonged to say they wanted it back.

She continued to noisily snoop through the bag until the ball started to glow. "Hello," she said as she placed the papers back into the bag. "I didn't know you could do that. You just look so...ordinary." The girl heaved the ball up which was surprisingly heavy.

"Woah, haha. Your kind of heavy." As she said that the ball started to change into a vibrant indigo color as a hint of mango mixed with it as well. "Oh and your so beautiful too." The awe that filled her voice momentarily distracted her from the mysterious figure that left the bag who was now peeking at her from behind the hedge.

Feeling eyes on her she turned to face the beginning of her father's hedge. Quickly the figure darted around the corner. "Wait! Don't you want your stuff back?" She asked as she placed the ball back inside of the bag. She then proceeded to follow said unknown person. "I'm not stealing it! Here just take it back!"

Max followed the concealed wobbler around a few cuts and turns until she reached a dead end. "What?" She said to herself as she looked around the area. No she was sure that he went that way. He couldn't have disappeared into thin air that fast.

Turning around she retraced her steps until she found a different turn leading in the opposite direction. Maybe she lost sight of him for a second and he took a left instead of a right, she figured as she followed the path until it lead her out of the made and into the back gate.

There he or she was standing there staring out the fog ridden edge where she and Alice used to throw rocks out to sea. She remembered her mother telling them that there were gagged rocks at the bottom of the cove so that they had better be careful not to fall over. It was a deep drop, she knew because when she got older she finally had the guts to walk over towards the edge and look down.

A wet drop of water fell onto her shoulder and then another, causing her to look up at the sky. A flash of lightening lit up the darkened clouds. "Sir, madam...I think it's going to rain so you better head home." She spoke in a clear crisp voice that she knew they would understand her in should they try to run again.

"Here," she said handing their bag over to them. "If you want you could come inside my house until it stops raining." Nothing. They responded to nothing. Maybe they were insane or deaf. She could understand that it's something she prepared herself to deal with.

The rain started to pour down hard as if it had been raining like that for hours. The little droplets tickled her toes as she stood there staring at the back of this strange person. A light popped out where the face was supposed to be. It scared her at first but she tried to find a rational explanation for it. None came to mind, especially when the light glowed from the sleeves and pants legs too.

Max's eyes widened as her mind went blank. Then she watched as the being lifted itself up onto the railings and leaped forward. "No!" Her hand reached out to grabbed the pants, the jacket, the something but it was met with nothing but air.

She leaned as much as she dared over the railings herself to see if there were any traces of the mysterious person. Her eyes saw nothing but a think fog and light from the moon bouncing off the water below. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed as she turned around to tell her father and mother.

Something bright and crazy clawed at her face as she did causing her to scream and go over herself. Her hands lashed out to grab something anything but found the gust of fog dispersing at her touch. The girl didn't even realised that it was her screaming until she covered her mouth in fear.

She felt dizzy as her body flipped in the air, something she'd never experienced in her life. The smoke surrounded her being for a moment and she could see nothing but grey fog. Finally she stopped spinning only to see white fluffy cloud in the sky.

Twisting her body to stare at the impacting ground made the food contents inside her want to come out. She ignored the feeling as another terror filled scream left her mouth. In her sights she could see a beautiful place saturated with colors from around the world that she'd never even heard of. It made the thought of dying slightly better.

Her body came closer and closer to the ground where she could see a heap of blue waters on the floor below her. She passed the large water fall that came into her vicinity for a second before her minds turned back to the water. She didn't even get to contemplate her plan as her mind blanked out and she past out.

The cold water surrounding her body woke her up quickly as the she surfaced. She slashed around before she started swimming towards the land. The rocks and gravel in her knee didn't bother her for she only cared about resting now. As she pulled herself on the soft green grass she took a course of action and fell asleep. That sure did the tick of luring her back to sleep.


End file.
